


Reasons for Victory

by 30Morgause04



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana, Arthur, Cato and Glimmer have been training for this their entire lives. All know what they have to do. Be loved by the capital, make good allies and win. But they aren't just machines; doing as they are told. All have thoughts and all what it for different reasons. But it comes back to the same thing. They all want to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tributes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana, Cato, Glimmer and Arthur volunteer. They are visited by their family and friends. Then they go to the tribute parade and an opposition occurs. Training centre comes and while Arthur tries to recruit Morgana, he finds allies in other places.

Morgana adjusted her outfit. A plain white blouse and black jeans with gold stars. There was a knock on the door. It opened. A blonde girl entered. Her best friend Glimmer.  
"You ready?" Morgana nodded.  
"I've always been ready" They walked downstairs and met Morgana's friend-who-was-more-like-a-brother, Arthur.  
"You ok, Morg? Looking a bit pale"  
"I'm always pale" Morgana replied, with a zealous smirk.  
"Your stylist is going to love that. They'll probably go for Snow White for the Victor's Parade" Glimmer said. Morgana nodded. You could see where they would go with Glimmer. She was perfect. Blonde hair, beautiful, blue eyes. She was an ideal tribute.  
"You say that as if it's certain we're going to make it" Arthur replied. Morgana and Glimmer laughed.  
"Arthur, it is certain _I'm_ going to make it" Morgana replied. They got to the Hall and Glimmer hugged her.  
"See you at the Capital" She said. They kissed each other's cheek and Arthur hugged her too. They were from district 1 so they left for District 1's hall. In the training school, everyone who was anyone went. They volunteered for some young, innocent twelve year old and came out looking like a saint. She waited in the line, their representative Star came out.  
"Welcome. Today we choose this year's tributes. I'm sure you're all excited. Now first up, the ladies" Morgana took a breath and prepared to run forward. "Rose Petal" Morgana ran forward.  
"I volunteer as tribute!" she shouted.  
"Very well. Come up" She was used to it now. She came forward and stood one the stage. "What is your name, sweetheart?"  
"Morgana Pendragon" She said, proudly down the microphone.  
"Very well Morgana. And now, for the boys" There was a loud cheer. "Jacqueline Frere"  
"I volunteer!" A blonde boy came forward. He reminded her strongly of Glimmer.  
"What's your name, handsome?"  
"Cato Tolstoy"  
"Well, let's give a round to our very own tributes" Everyone clapped and cheered and the two tributes shook hands. 

Morgana sat in the visitor's room. She didn't expect the man she had come to know as a father to come. He would be busy with Arthur. In fact, she didn't think anyone would come. But there was a knock and the door opened. A black haired boy entered.  
"Mordred? What are you doing here?"  
"Coming to see you off, of course" The pair hugged. "I knew you'd volunteer"  
"I have to, Mordred or my entire life has been a waste" she told him. The pair sat down. He had been reaped once but was the first tribute not to have anyone volunteer for him. He had escaped so not to fight.  
"Well, I have something for you. Your token" he handed her a necklace with a swirly pattern on it. "Every tribute has one. Symbol of their district or of home" He replied. He was only fourteen now.  
"My district is my home" she spoke. The door opened.  
"Time's up" they hugged.  
"Win, Morgana. Please" he left and she felt truly alone.

In the other room, Cato sat. The door opened and his six foot ginger brother walked in.  
"Father couldn't come. Mother's ill" he replied, in his pompous tone. He was dressed in District 12 clothes because he was trying to help them as part of work.  
"I know, Percy. She's been ill for years" he said rolling his eyes.  
"They are proud of you" he said.  
"And are you?"  
"No"  
"Why?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
"You shouldn't have volunteered, Cato. It's too dangerous" he replied as if he was his mother. He sounded more feminine than his mother.  
"I'm sixteen, Perc, not five" he replied.  
"Makes no difference how old you are. You'll have to kill to win, have you thought of that?" He asked. Cato knew where this was coming from.  
"You've been spending to much time in twelve" he spoke. Percy sniffed.  
"Well, when you win but you're insane because you're a murderer, think on me, Cato. Think on me" He left and Cato sat, laughing.  
"Bloody idiot"

In 2, Arthur sat and the door opened. His father entered.  
"Arthur" they hugged. "I'm proud of you. And Morgana"  
"How is she?" He asked. He wanted to ask about Glimmer but Uther didn't like her. He had never liked any of Morgana's friends.  
"I don't know. She already had a visitor so I came to you" Arthur assumed it was one of her friends.  
"Thank you, father"  
"Now, I have something for you" he brought a box out of his bag and handed it to him.  
"A present"  
"A token" He opened it. There was a golden ring with a dragon on it.  
"Thank you, father" He was taken away and Arthur slipped it on his finger. He smiled. At least his father thought about him.

Glimmer sat in her room. Her family entered. Her parents and her little sister Chanel. Chanel hugged her.  
"Glimmer got into the games!" She cheered. Glimmer grinned. Her parents hugged her.  
"We're so proud of you" her mother said.  
"Did Morgana get in?" She asked.  
"Yes" her parents informed with a smile.  
"Now you can win and come home amazing!" Her parents told her.  
"Just make sure you win"  
"I will" they left.

The four sat down. Now they were enemies. Now they would become murderers. And out of 24, only one could win. 

She entered her style room. She had fluorescent green hair and matching clothes and make up.  
"Hello darling. Well, went you beautiful? I can definitely work with you"  
"Really? I'd go into the games for your complexion any day"  
"Oh how charming! Well, let's hope you charm shines through during the Tribute Parade" 

Morgana and Cato were set up as gladiators. They entered second after Glimmer and Arthur who both looked amazing. They received a bunch of cheers. And then twelve entered with fire. They looked over their shoulder.  
"We need to outshine them" Cato whispered.  
"With what?" she thought frantically.  
"Kiss me" he said.  
"What?" She asked, desperately trying to not look surprised.  
"Look, it's not personal but if we just kissed, it would look amazing"  
"Fine" She lunged forward and kissed him. The crowd gasped. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then separated. Katniss and Peeta lifted their hands and so did Morgana and Cato. It looked natural. The second and last districts making a good show. President Snow made his speech and they listened.  
"Welcome, welcome. Tonight, the capital welcomes our tributes in hope that one shall become our Victor. Eternal glory. That's what awaits the Victor. And we all know that once you are a Victor, you are a capital icon. No worries await you. Bliss and pleasure awaits you" he lifted a glass. "To our tributes"  
"Well done" Cato whispered.  
"Thanks" they left.  
"The kiss was a stroke of genius and so were the hands" their mentor, Enobaria said.  
"Hey two. Do you just make a habit of copying everyone's moves or is it personal?"The two turned. Katniss stood there in her fire costume.  
"Only this time twelve" 

The next day, they arrived at the arena. Atala spoke to them first.  
"In two weeks, twenty three of you will be dead, one of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly to what I'm about to say. First; no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that at the arena. There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes, ten percent from infection, twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife" Morgana saw Glimmer and took Cato over to her and Arthur.  
"Hey Glim, this is Cato. Cato, Arthur and Glimmer" The three shook hands.  
"Friends with benefits?" Glimmer asked with a smile. Cato turned to Morgana and smirked.  
"Something like that" he replied.  
"Well, you two were amazing. Arthur's too chivalrous to just make out with someone"  
"I know what you mean"  
"Well, I hope to see you two in the arena. Come on, Morgana" They left them. They trained in survival and then swords where they were evenly matched. "Good. You're going to be tough to beat in the arena" he replied, wiping his sweat away.  
"Likewise" Later, they practised swords again but Will from District 8 took his sword. Cato tried to fight him but the gamekeepers separated them. Later, Glimmer, Morgana and Cato met up and went over to a group of four, two of which were careers. They turned. Morgana spoke first. "I'm Morgana. District 2" "Bet the games is going to be a bit different for you then"the red haired boy from 4 spoke. "Ron" A girl by his side said. She came forward. "Hermione. 10" "This is Cato and Glimmer" Morgana introduced. The girl had bushy brown hair and was about 17. "Pleasure. This is Ginny, Ron and Harry. Ginny and Ron are from 4 and Harry is from 9" the two from four were siblings. Hermione, Harry and Ron were 17 and Ginny was one year younger. "Well, allies are always useful in the arena" Ginny suggested. Morgana nodded and turned to Glimmer who nodded with her. "What? To kill off?"Ron said, crudely. Harry nodded. "Well, most of us are going to be dead anyway. We can help you last longer" Glimmer said. "I think we'll find help on our own thanks" Harry said, squaring up to Glimmer which really wasn't an intelligent idea. "Suit yourself. Come on girls" they left. "Ron, they are careers. You've possibly just got us marked as their first victims" Hermione said. "Then I'll beat them to pulp" he replied. Ginny stepped forward, shaking her head. "Ron, Hermione's right. If we got with the careers, we would last longer" "Did you see the boy? He looked ready to kill" Harry said, backing up Ron. He didn't want to be allies with people like that. They would, be dead in minutes. "They are all ready to kill. Ron, they are worse than those back home. Morgana and Cato will be the most dangerous. If we're not allies with them, I say we ally with Glimmer's district partner. He isn't with them" Hermione pointed at a blonde boy at teh swords station. Morgana was watching him as well. "I suppose"

Later, they walked over to Arthur, Merlin and Gwen.  
"Aren't you from district 4?" Gwen asked Ginny.  
"That's right" she replied.  
"I'm Arthur. This is Gwen and Merlin. I'm District 1. Gwen is 3"  
"Merlin is my district partner"Hermione spoke.  
"Yes"  
"Your sister tried to get with us" Hermioen told Arthur. He gave her a curious look.  
"Morgana? Isn't she with Glimmer?"  
"And Cato. They've formed a career pack. They'll be tough to beat" Arthur chuckled.  
"I hope you didn't anger her. She will kill you" Everyone turned to Ron.  
"Maybe I went a bit far"Arthur shook his head.  
"Then you're already on the death toll" Arthur spoke. Ron looked as if he was about to say something but Ginny got there first.  
"That's why we want to get with you"Ginny said.  
"I'd say you need it" Arthur spoke. Merlin shook her head.  
"Arthur, it's too dangerous"  
"Merlin, please. Cato looks ready to kill, Glimmer looked as if she would kill us then if she could and Morgana..."  
"Fine. But we try to get Morgana" Arthur spoke.  
"Fine"

About an hour later, Arthur walked up to Morgana, Glimmer and Cato.  
"Morgana, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said. They turned.  
"Sorry Pendragon. She isn't joining your group of misfits" Cato spoke but Morgana stopped him.  
"Cato, one second" She left with Arthur. His group came over. "Arthur, what's going on?" She asked.  
"We want you to join us" Arthur spoke. Morgana shook her head with a smile.  
"Not happening"  
"Morgana, I'm your..." Her eyes became fury.  
"No, Arthur. You can't use that. Cato and Glimmer wanted you to join us and those two. You chose otherwise. You can't make me change my decision" she replied. How dare he. She was in an alliance and he wanted her to betray them for him. She knew he was like a brother but he made his choice and so did she.  
"Morgana, look. There is more chance one of us will win. If you join, there is just more chance"  
"Arthur, you have a decent number, yes. And I won't kill any of you if I can help it. But this isn't reality now. As far as Cato is concerned, I'm in the career pack" she explained. Cato was their leader. He had taken that upon himself.  
"But there are six of us. Six careers. Half in each group. We have people plus careers"  
"Arthur, you're forgetting one thing. I'm a career. So are you" Then Glimmer as by her side.  
"Morgana, career strategy meeting" she left with her.  
"We're dead. Already" 

They had their evaluation a few days later. Arthur moved over to where Harry was sat.  
"Who else do I need to watch for?" Harry smiled. He pointed at where a woman in blue was sat and a boy in black. The woman looked about 18 and the boy 17.  
"District 6. Jeannine Matthews and Tom Riddle. Known as Voldemort in his District. As lethal as Morgana but never speak to each other. Jeannine is possibly the most intelligent woman in Panem. Voldemort is just weird. He wants me dead" Arthur watched as Morgana and Glimmer started to talk to Jeannine. They seemed to get quite friendly.  
"District 1. Glimmer Titanium" the speaker spoke.  
"Good luck, Glim. Kick their asses" Morgana told her.  
"Will do"Glimmer stood and walked down the centre of the room.  
"Good luck Glimmer" Jeannine and Cato said. Glimmer left. Later, Arthur had entered and left. Morgana entered. She saw the stand of weapons.  
"Morgana Pendragon" The game makers smirked and nodded. She walked over to the table and grabbed the knives. She walked across the room. She knew she would have to stand out. She walked over to camouflage station. A bowl of water stood. She slid a knife along the back of her hand and placed it in the bowl. The blood mixed and she walked over to the wall. She drew a target and threw the knives at it. She turned afterwards. The game makers looked downright shocked. She walked out.

Later they watched as the training scores came up. Glimmer's was first. An outstanding ten. They all cheered. Arthur's came on. 10. Morgana smirked. Her own came on.  
"Morgana Pendragon from District 2. With a score of..." Her heart stopped. "Twelve" Everyone gasped and cheered. "Cato, 10" They all cheered. When Katniss got a score of eleven, Morgana smiled.  
"It seems there is a rival within the camp" Morgana muttered and smirked.

Later, that night, Morgana lay awake. Her nightmares were bothering her and she couldn't sleep. The door opened.  
"Hey Gana. You awake?" Glimmer's voice came. She turned over.  
"Yep" Glimmer came over and lay next to Morgana. "You can't sleep either?" Glimmer nodded. She didn't seem her usual bouncy self. "You alright?"  
"I'm nervous, Gana. I don't know what's coming. We've been training for this most of our lives. What if it's all wasted?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Morgana nodded. "I have to win. If I don't, my family will have to move to District 3 and my sister won't be able to make the training centre. I have to win or she'll suffer. They'll all suffer" Glimmer's eyes glistened with tears.  
"Don't worry, Glim. I'll make you a promise, here and now. Your sister won't suffer. Nor will your parents. If I win, I'll take care of them. She will make the centre" Glimmer nodded. The two hugged each other.  
"Morgana?" Glimmer asked. Her blonde, bushy hair flowed down Morgana's body. Morgana felt her head on her chest.  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you volunteer?" Morgana gulped.  
"I had to. Like you, I've been training for this most of my life. Plus, I want it to mean something" Glimmer moved slightly.  
"What? The games? It's a television show, 'Gana" That's what they had all been told.  
"Maybe for them. But it's reality for us. And I don't want to die a martyr. I want to die a hero"  
"So you won't kill anyone?"  
"Is that possible in the games? I don't know what I'll do"  
"You'll win. You, Arthur or Cato"Glimmer spoke assured by the fact. Morgana would make a fine Victor.  
"What about you?"  
"I'll come fourth or something" she said as if it didn't matter. On the outside, Glimmer sounded quite self-assured but on the inside she was screaming.  
"No. If I die, you become the Victor. Not Cato. I'd much rather you than him" Glimmer sighed. She now had to play the coward. "Promise you won't kill me" they linked piggies.  
"Promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Morgana a better training score because I can't change the career's scores but Morgana is better than Katniss. She has been training for this her entire life. If you disagree, please comment your reasons but I can assure you that in any reality, Morgana would be better than Katniss.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the 74th Hunger Games

Morgana sat on the plush metal seats of the plane while they inserted their trackers. Ron from district 4 winced.  
"You alright, Weasley? Maybe we should get you back to your district. If you can't handle a syringe, maybe you won't handle the games"Cato mocked. Morgana smirked, just as expected.  
"Shut it, Cato" Ginny told him.  
"Silence. You'll have plenty of time to argue with each other in the arena" The game maker told them.  
"You're first Weasleys" he spoke. The blonde eighteen year old from district 9 turned. She was quite a looker and then Morgana remembered. She got a ten at the training centre.  
"Will you please shut up? Some of us want some peace before we go into the games" she spoke.  
"Good luck with that" Ron spoke while Morgana tried to remember the girl's name. Morgause or something. They landed a short while later and were taken to the launch rooms. Morgana was shoved into the lift and calmly waited to go up. She looked like everything a District 2 female should be. Inside she was screaming. She emerged into the light. 30. The sun blinded her eyes. She looked around. 25. On her left, Arthur stood, his eyes on a dagger not too far from him. On her right, Cato had his eyes on the cornucopia itself. She spotted a sword, not too far away near a dark brown backpack. She noticed the girl from 10, Hermy-own or something, had her eyes on the same thing. 20. Arthur shook his head at her but it was too late. 19. She had to get to the sword. 18. Glimmer smirked at her. 17. She had her eyes on a light green rucksack with a bow near it. 16. She looked around and could see people judging their tactics. 15. Boy 12 was about to run, she could see. 14. His district partner had her eyes on the bow. 13. Stupid girl. She was the furthest away and yet still wanted to get there. 12. She then noticed Jeanine nod at her partner, a blonde prat from 5 and a sly, sadistic boy from 3. 11. She quickly remembered that their names were Tom, Draco and Peter. 10. She saw Glimmer nod at Will from district 8. 9. Some insurance, Morgana presumed. 8. Morgana felt shivers go down her spine. 7. By the end of the bloodbath, she would have probably killed one if not two tributes. 6. She could see Morgause watch a particular bag with throwing knives. 5. It was less than three metres away so she would make it out. 4. Hermione saw Morgana watch the bag. 2. She knew Morgana would kill her without a second thought but if she got there first she might be able to take her out. Morgana breathed. All that counted was making it. 1. She dived. Soon her and Hermione fought for the sword but Morgana had the advantage. She grabbed the sword and made off to where Tris and Jeanine were wrestling. She pushed the younger girl off and helped Jeanine up.  
"Thank you"  
"You're very welcome" Later, after Tris had killed Will, the boy who Glimmer had paid off to kill Tris' alliance, the careers met in the cornucopia.  
"What happened to Jeanine and her pack?"Cato asked, grabbing several backpacks.  
"Made off with a fair supply. Arthur went South with Girl 3 and Boy 10. He'll ally himself with Morgause's district partner's group" Glimmer kicked Will's body.  
"Most of them went off on their own. Boy 7, Girl 8, Morgause and Thresh"  
"What about the boy from Twelve?" Cato asked, spinning his sword in his hand.  
"Went South. Probably with Arthur"  
"Traitor" Cato spat.  
"Kill him towards the end" Morgana spoke. Cato turned to Glimmer who nodded.  
"Ok. For you. Let's make camp. Most of them won't attack us" They ventured slightly into the forest and set up camp. 

Later, Arthur ran through the forest with Merlin and Gwen. He then collided with Harry and tumbled to the ground.  
"Potter!" With him was Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
"Arthur" Harry replied. The two hugged and seperated.  
"Where's your sister?" Ron replied with a protective arm around Hermione.  
"Gwen, where's Morgana?" She gave him a pained expression.  
"She's not with us, Arthur" Ron replied, nudging Hermione forward.  
"Arthur, Morgana did this to me" her lip was cut and she had a beastly gash above her left eye. "She's with Cato and Glimmer"  
"We have to go back for her"  
"What and risk our lives for her? Not a chance in heaven" Ron replied.  
"That girl is my sister" he growled back.  
"And perfectly capable of taking care of herself" Merlin spoke. Arthur hesitated.  
"Ok. But we get her last"  
"We?" Ron replied.  
"We're with you" Merlin spoke.  
"Why?"  
"Because together, they have 20-3 chance of winning. Jeanine and her group have quite high odds too. If we join together, we can beat both of them. They won't dare come near us"  
"What about Tris and her group?" Ginny asked. She had got quite friendly with Tris but after her murder of her former friend, Will, she questioned whether Tris was trustworthy.  
"No. That's getting excessive. Jeanine is clever and after the bloodbath, wants Tris dead. Plus, they are too huge a force" "Anyone else?" Hermione asked.  
"No. Seven of us is good enough" they set up camp.

Later, as Will's image was projected into the sky, few mourned. Tris, Christina and Rue cried but everyone else knew that this meant one less person to kill.  



	3. Day 2

Morgana awoke, next to the fire. She sat up and after a few minutes Cato awoke. Glimmer had been keeping watch.  
"Morning" Glimmer spoke.  
"Who's died?"Cato asked.  
"Boy 8"  
"What about his district partner?" Glimmer sighed.  
"She's smart. She stayed near the cornucopia. Not too far from the river" she said with a subtle smirk. Morgana replied with a smile of a similar style.  
"Sounds tempting"  
"Arthur's group are on the other side of the river" she warned.  
"Does he have allies?" Cato spoke, spinning his sword in his hand. Morgana dislodged hers from the tree nearby.  
"Yes. Girl 3, both from 4 and both from 10" Glimmer explained. They had been trained to notice people and memorise them.  
"And Girl 8. What about her allies?"  
"She seemed pally with Morgause but it seems our blonde friend has ditched her" Cato and Glimmer smirked at each other and Morgana swore she could see a lot of chemistry.  
"Arthur's skilled. We can probably get to the river but we can't get anywhere near him. Jeannine said she was hunting Hermione from ten so leave her to Jeannine"  
"Let's go and get the girl from 8" Cato spoke. They headed off.

They could hear a fire soon enough and crept towards her hiding place. What they saw wasn't what they thought they would. The boy from 10, Merlin, stood spear in hand. The spear was lodged in the dead body of the girl from 8. Merlin looked terrified then he scarpered. They ran after him, taunting him from behind. Then they reached the river. Merlin was stood on the opposite side with Arthur, Gwen, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. They stood watching them.  
"Back off!" Ron shouted.  
"You ok, Weasley? Too much blood for you?"Cato shouted.  
"Back off, Cato!" His stunning, ginger sister replied. Morgana snarled in response.  
"Let's get the water and go" Glimmer spoke. They filled their bottles and left. Ron turned to Arthur.  
"Should we go after them?" Arthur shook his head.  
"No. The careers will soon split. Glimmer will go with Morgana and Morgana is not as brutal as them" he said, although seeing her like them was enough to lose all faith in the girl he once called sister.   
"I don't know, she seemed like quite a bitch to me" Ron cursed. Arthur winced.   
"Morgana may be a career on the outside but she doesn't have the heart to murder me"  
"So you're safe?"  
"She won't come. She won't kill any of us unless we split" The group nodded.  
"So let's stick together"  
"Arthur, we need to find some food" Gwen said, searching their bags.  
"How much have we got?"   
"Enough for about a day but after that..." She shrugged.   
"The careers are East so if we go west, they won't be able to find us" 

Later, they had no luck. Finally they found a bush of purple berries. Ron lunged forward and begun to shove them in to his rucksack. Hermione lunged forward and tackled him.  
"You idiot, Ron! Those are Nightlock!" She said. She stood up.  
"So?" He asked.  
"So they could kill you within a matter of minutes! How could you be so stupid?" She spoke.  
"We may as well take some with us. Just in case" Harry spoke.  
"I'm not offing myself, Potter"  
"No but maybe the others like berries too"That night, the careers sat around their fire.  
"So who next?"  
"I say Arthur"Cato suggested.  
"Don't be stupid. That's suicide" Glimmer replied.  
"We could go after Girl 5 and her group. There's only three of them now" Morgana suggested.  
"Girl's name Tris. Got a training score of nine" Remembering names had always been Glimmer's forte. What use that would be in a fight, Morgana didn't know but any skill was useful somehow.  
"Didn't you pay their friend off?" Morgana asked, remembering the dark haired boy.  
"Yes but he failed to kill anyone but himself"Glimmer said with disdain.  
"Ok. So who else have they got?"Cato replied.  
"It's an All-Girls group so they have Girl 7 and 11. 7 got score of eight. 11 got a score of seven"Morgana recounted.  
"Not threats then"  
"No. Jeannine isn't keen on Tris"  
"Yes well, by the sound of things Jeannine isn't keen on anyone" Glimmer replied.  
"Where is she, by the way?"  
"She went East with Tom, Peter and Draco" Cato nodded.  
"We'll hunt Tris and her group in the morning. I'll keep watch, you two sleep"  
"Fair enough"Glimmer collapsed and Morgana lodged her sword in a tree. Later, she still couldn't sleep. Cato was sat in the tree above. Morgana sat up.  
"Cato" she spoke. He looked down.  
"Oh. Hey, 'Gana. Why are you still awake?" He asked, with far more friendliness than he normally displayed.  
"Can't sleep"  
"Can't blame you"  
"Can I come up?" Cato nodded. She climbed up. She sat next to him. "Seen anything?"  
"I think someone's in that corn field over there. My guess is Boy 11"  
"Thresh?" She asked, remembering the boy's name.  
"You've been talking to Glimmer too much" That made her laugh.  
"Why did you volunteer, Cato?" She asked a little while later.  
"Why do you ask?" It wasn't an accusation as such. Just a query.  
"I just like to know something about my allies before they kill me"  
"I won't kill you, Morgana" she gave him an expectant look. "Alright. I'll tell you. I volunteered because I was told to. I mean we are all trained to kill and I just thought I would want to die while people cried for me instead of on a battlefield. What about you?" He asked, looking at her.  
"I just want it to mean something. All those years of training. I don't want it wasted" He nodded.  
"Do you miss him? Your brother?" He asked. She shook her head.  
"No. I just don't want to be the one to kill him"  
"Wish I had a sister like you" he spoke.  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"An older brother. Pain in the neck"  
"Hasn't he been in the Games?" She asked.  
"Nah. Left Training school when he was fifteen. Plus, mum didn't what us both to die" Morgana nodded. "You're a decent girl, Morgana. You'll win these games. I can feel it" He spoke.  
"Glimmer said the same thing. But she said it would either be me, you or Arthur" he chuckled.  
"I won't win. It was a Male from District 2 last year. The Capitol don't want the same thing twice"  
"Districts don't win twice, no matter what gender the victors are"  
"63rd and 64th they did. Remember? Cashmere and Gloss. District 1" Morgana nodded.  
"Yeah but they were siblings"  
"Maybe they'll let you and Arthur go home. It would be the best choice" Cato spoke.  
"There's only one Victor, Cato"  



	4. Day 3

Arthur stirred. Hermione was already making a fire, talking to Ginny and Gwen.  
"Where's Merlin?"  
"Doing his business"  
"What's happening then?" Hermione smirked.  
"You sound like a career"  
"We may as well locate people" he spoke.  
"Jeannine's nearby. Me and Ginny saw Peter doing a perimeter check" Gwen spoke.  
"She's after us" Arthur assumed. Ginny nodded.  
"He's right. We may as well go after her" She spoke.  
"Fine"

The chase begun there. A 3-way route. Arthur after Jeanine after Tris. Then the career heard a cannon and ran towards it. They all met in the forest.  
"What are you doing here, Weasley?" Cato asked.  
"After Jeannine" he said, nudging a shoulder towards the blonde woman.  
"What are you doing here?" Jeannine asked him.  
"Heard the cannon" she kicked the body of Peter from 3. She pulled a knife out. Then another group ran in. Tris, Christina and Rue. They all looked terrified. There was a silence.  
"Well, what do we do now?" Merlin said, breaking the silence.  
"We could initiate another bloodbath" Ron suggested.  
"If I realised you liked things bloody, Weasley, I'd of killed you in the training centre"Cato spoke. Ron went bright red. "Like hell" He attacked him. Ron and Cato wrestled but Glimmer came in and threw Ron off. Hermione then ran forward pulling Glimmer to the ground. Draco attacked Tris but then Boy 7 appeared and dragged him off. He pinned him against a tree which knocked him out and dumped him. He turned to the three girls.   
"Come on. This way" They ran off but not before Jeannine sent a throwing knife towards Tris and it slashed her shoulder. Four lifted her up and ran with her. Morgana then turned to Glimmer. She on top of Hermione and Jeannine threw her a knife. Then Ron dived in and slashed Glimmer across the back. She screamed and fell. Hermione got up and stood with her group. Jeannine had gone. Cato was sat recovering in the corner. Morgana crouched over Glimmer who was out cold.   
"What have they done to you?" She asked. She opened Glimmer's shirt and saw the wound.  
"It's over, Morgana. You and the careers are finished" She turned around. Boy 10 stood looking at her with evil eyes.  
"Join us"Arthur spoke. She tried to muster all the hatred she could.  
"Never"  
"Think about your options. It's going to get bloody soon. If you don't leave them, you will be killed"   
"Arthur, don't pretend you know them" she replied, viciously.  
"I do. I know Glim. She won't want you dead but anyone can do things they regret"   
"Glimmer wouldn't do that, Arthur. That's just you" She tore a scrap from her shirt and tied it around the wound.  
"We should just kill her now"Ron told Arthur. "Try it and I'll murder you"  
"The careers aren't finished, Arthur. We're not machines. You're not as valiant and as good as people believe. You can pretend to be the Capitol's golden boy but we all know who's going to kill who in the end" Arthur sighed. He turned his back and left.   
"We should have just killed her, Princeling. If we don't, Cato will" Arthur turned quickly.  
"How about you kill Ginny, see how that feels? I can't just kill her" Arthur replied.   
"She's a psycho, Arthur. A psycho capable of killing all of us" Ron replied.  
"Don't call her a psycho" he said, darkly.  
"That's what she is. And if you don't have the brain to see that..." He turned, anger falling in his eyes.  
"She's my sister!"  
"And she's your enemy. She's a career, Arthur. A career by looks, outlook and attitude. You may able to play Golden Boy to the Capitol but we all know you can get your hands dirty. All careers can" Ron spoke.  
"And you? You're from District 4. You're a career too, Ron as is Ginny"  
"Yeah but I don't flounce it! I don't want to be a career"  
"Look, shut up boys. Ok? Morgana is a psycho but Arthur can't kill her"Ginny spoke.   
"Ginny's right. She still has Cato and the Capitol to back her"Gwen spoke.  
"The Capitol doesn't matter"  
"Of course it does, Ron. Look around you. Whatever they want to happen, will happen. Morgana has a training score of 12. People are betting on her"Gwen told him. He looked at Arthur.   
"Fine. But you're not the only one with priorities, Princeling" he took off ahead. 

Meanwhile, Cato left with his arm in a splint to do a perimeter check. She crouched over Glimmer. "If the Capitol dreamt a century of hunger games, it would not match the quality of this scene" she turned. Morgause stood looking at her.   
"What are you doing here?"she asked, brushing away her tears.  
"Heard you and blondie arguing" She spoke.  
"Arthur?" She nodded. There was a bleeping from above. A parachute came down.  
"You have a visitor" Morgause said. Morgana grabbed it and opened it. A note lay there. _‘Stick with her’_ Morgana smiled. Whether that meant Glimmer or Morgause, she didn't know. She put the note to the side and pulled out the little jar.  
"Ointment. For her wound" Morgana quickly unscrewed the lid and dipped her finger in the cream and placed it on Glimmer's wound. She smeared it. It begun to clear up almost immediately. She turned but Morgause was gone. She looked around. Cato returned and they watched the death toll. The smug face of the District 3 male appeared and it finished. She pleaded Morgause to come back. Why had the girl come and gone so quickly?


End file.
